


James v. Wayne

by alistaircousland



Series: Don't I Always? [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistaircousland/pseuds/alistaircousland
Summary: A drabble in which Kurt and Sebastian debates their choices of baby names that turns into a marriage proposal. Happens a few years after "Don't I Always?" but can be read separately, it's just set in the same universe.





	James v. Wayne

“James Smythe? Can you be more _creative_ with your choice of baby names?” Kurt scolds his boyfriend, the man whom currently is draped over his own chest, both catching their breath after their third round of sex of the night.

“ _Hey!_ That was my grandfather’s name!” Sebastian frowns, looking like a small child instead of a fully-grown man, but Kurt can see the affection radiating off his eyes. If it still makes him giddy like a teenage boy, he doesn’t have to tell anyone else.

“You could’ve chosen something, like your _French_ grandfather's name, and yet you’re choosing _James_?” Kurt teases.

“Casimir sounds like something out of a fantasy video game.” Sebastian rolls to his side, opting to lay next to Kurt instead on top of him, but still facing his boyfriend.

“It was also the name of a great king.” Kurt points out.

“James was also a king!”

“One that got deposed by his own daughter!”

Sebastian grumbles as Kurt laughs. “If you’re great with names, oh my dear boyfriend, do tell.”

“Well, Wayne was my father’s middle name.”

“Wayne Hummel _does_ sound good.”

“See!”

“Wayne James Hummel-Smythe sounds even better.”

Kurt groans. And then he looks at Sebastian. “What?”

“Well, Sebastian Hummel-Smythe is a mouthful, so I think, at least professionally, I’m going to stick with Smythe, but I like Wayne Hummel-Smythe.” Sebastian shrugs, as if he didn’t just casually mention that he wants to add Kurt’s name to his child _and_ his own.

“Hummel-Smythe?” Kurt repeats.

“Yeah. I… want to keep my own name.”

“Hummel-Smythe?” He says it again.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“That’s… doesn’t that mean we’re getting married?”

“Well, we don’t have to be. There’s this thing called civil union.” Sebastian shrugs casually, again. Kurt lets out a heavy breath.

“Sebastian, I…”

“If you want neither, it’s okay. We can still live together and all that stuff.”

“You want children with me?” Kurt asks with bewildered eyes.

“Wait… you don’t want children? I assumed you… I’m sorry. I thought you did. I should’ve asked.”

“You want to live the rest of your life with me?” Kurt asks again, not acknowledging the other man’s question.

“Of course, I do…? I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt stays silent for a little while, trying to find any fear, any lies, any uncertainty from Sebastian’s face, but there were none.

“I…” Kurt gulps. “Yes, yeah.”

“What?” Sebastian asks, his hand going up to caress his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, I want to marry you too.”

Sebastian sits up so fast his head spins, but he doesn’t reckon his headache, opting to look at Kurt as if the other just told him he’s pregnant, or something.

“What?”

“I thought—”

“No, no, of course I want to marry you! But I thought you wouldn’t want to, after Blaine, so I thought we’ll just live like this, which is fine, I promise, please don’t think that I’m pushing you, I’m very okay with us being boyfriends that live together until we die and we still can have children and—”

“Can you shut up for once, Bas? I love you. Don’t think about me being scared of anything for a second, okay? I know what I want.” Kurt smiles at the now-bewildered younger man in front of him and rises up to kiss him. Not the way they kissed in the evening, but it instead carries way more emotion than their previous kisses ever had.

“I don’t even have a ring…” Sebastian whispers, his hands still cradling Kurt’s face like an anchor, Kurt’s own holding his wrists, as they press their foreheads together, not wanting to let go.

“I don’t care. This is perfect. You’re perfect.” Kurt whispers back, kissing Sebastian again, as if his life depends on it. In a way, it does.

“ _You’re_ perfect, Kurt.” Sebastian moves to embrace his now-fiancé, burying his face on Kurt’s neck, inhaling Kurt’s scent, wrapping himself in his lover.

“Let’s be perfect together, yeah?” Kurt offers, smiling against Sebastian’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

“Only if I get to name my child James.” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s neck.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Doesn’t matter. You still want to marry me.”

“I do, I really do.”


End file.
